The bug bite
by mugseymalone
Summary: When offworld Jack and Sam are attacked by a swarm of bugs, which has some interesting results, their hormone levels are rised and they are sent into a state of Primal insticts...will Janet be able to revers the effects?
1. Default Chapter

Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter yelped at the same time,  
  
They were offworld on a standard mineral survey, Sam had been collecting some samples  
  
when a swarm of bugs had surrounded her and Jack. After being bitten several times they  
  
had dropped all their equipment and fled, several red welts covering their skin.  
  
"Carter ..you okay" Jack asked once they were a safe distace from the swarm.  
  
"I think so sir...a little shook up and sore...you?"  
  
"Same I think" Shaking off few shivers Jack reached for his radio.  
  
"Daniel..Teal'c Come in"  
  
"Jack...what is it?" Daniel Jackson came through the smallbox.  
  
"Daniel meet Carter and me at the gate in an hour"  
  
"What...why..what happened?"  
  
"We were attacked by a weird swarm of bugs"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Not sure...think so...but i don't want to take the chance okay?"  
  
"Sure jack...we'll be there"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack tapped his watch impatiently, Daniel was late, as usual. Checking  
  
the horizon once more for Daniel, his eyes rested on Sam, the cute way  
  
she was chewing her lip, the way her fatigues fell over her body. No  
  
Jack...this line of thought was not good...though for some reason he  
  
couldn't help it.  
  
"Jack...Sam...you two okay" Daniel said as he appeared, Teal'c in tow.  
  
"yes Daniel..now can we please go...dial us up..Now"  
  
Daniel laid a hand on Sams shoulder, making sure she was okay, Suddenly Jack found that  
  
he had to surpress his rage...why was he touching her, what right did he have.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam stepped through the stargate and into the SGC, a swarm of nurses rushed,  
  
to their sides, turning her head she watched Jack step through the gate,  
  
and growled under her breath as an attrative nurse rushed towards him to make sure that he  
  
was alright.  
  
"Colonel ..what happened...your early" General Hammond boomed from the control room.  
  
"Carter and I ran into some bugs sir"  
  
"Very well, report to the infirmary...we'll debreif in one hour"  
  
"Yes sir" Jack mock saluted him as he and his team left for the infirmary,  
  
he couldn't help but notice the way Carter was looking at him...was that jealousy he saw.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet turned to see SG-1 enter the infirmary, nothing new there, although this time she did   
  
notice red welts on both Jack and Sam, furrowing her brow she left her office and made her way  
  
to them, each member taking their places on a bed.  
  
"Colonel..what happened?"  
  
"Nice ta see you too doc...Carter and i ran into some bugs"  
  
She looked from Jack to Sam, Sam looked almost angry at her, confused Janet motioned for some  
  
nurses to come and perform various tests on each member, moving over to Sam and closing the  
  
curtain around her bed.  
  
"Sam..Are you alright?"  
  
"Do you have to be so close to him?...and yes i'm fine, a little sore but okay"  
  
Close to him, was she jealous?...this was new, maybe those bugs had done something more  
  
then just leave red bites.  
  
"Sam what are you talking about, I'm a doctor, I was just making sure that he was okay"  
  
"I know...I'm sorry Janet..I don't know what came over me"  
  
"It's okay..now I'm going to take some blood, so just relax"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter had been quarintined, the doctor unsure  
  
of the full effect the bugs would have on them. Sam sat at one side  
  
of the large desk in the room, and Jack sat across from her, both using this time to   
  
catch up on some paperwork. Sam bit her lip, digging her nails into the wood of the desk,  
  
whatever the bugs venom had done, it was obviously playing with her hormones, it was taking  
  
so much self control not to jump Jack now, but she couldn't  
  
do that, Jack was her CO...Her friend. But dammit, those warm brown eyes  
  
of his kept looking her way, his strong hands tapping against the desk..no this was not safe line  
  
of thought she told herself. Putting her forefinger in her mouth she gently chewed on her  
  
finger, trying to keep her control.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack was not doing much better then her, dammit he thought, his hormones were really out  
  
of wack, all he wanted to do was to take sam in his arms and ...no...no this was not a good idea  
  
..she is is 2IC...2IC...he repeated  
  
over and over in his mind like a mantra...though it was not working. Especially when she  
  
began chewing on her finger, her mouth pursed around it, her lips moist. No..he must stop, but with  
  
the way she was looking at him she looked ready to pounce, her eyes roaming over his body,  
  
leaning in he whispered into her ear.  
  
"No hard feelings, no holds barred"  
  
Sam shuddered as his warm breath sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
As he laid his hand gently on hers, she lost control, pushing back her chair she rose, her  
  
breath coming in quick gasps. Jack also rose, quickly disconnecting the security camera and locking  
  
the door, propping a chair under the handle as well.   
  
As he turned to face her, Sam jumped him, her lips pressed hungrily  
  
against his, his hands wrapping around her back. Her hands ran through   
  
his hair, as he lowered her onto the floor, both ignoring the cold hard concrete. Quickly Sam pulled off his  
  
shirt, her hands running over his well toned chest, memorizing each muscle. In turn he pulled off her shirt,  
  
his hands moving over her breasts slowly, then unhooking  
  
her bra and pulling it off. Leaning foreward he took her nipples in his mouth, sucking them, Sam moaned,  
  
her breath quickening. Without stopping he unbuttoned her pants, while she removed his as well as his boxers  
  
. Jack slowly inched his hands down her torso until they reached the edge of her panties, Sam bite her lip,  
  
trying to surpress a moan, her hands gripping his back. Smirking he pulled off her panties.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet Frasier stared at the test results in her hand. Just as she had suspected, their hormone levels were  
  
thrugh the roof, quickly she rose from her chair checking the surveilace camera from the observation room  
  
. Static...Shit, she swore silently, grabbing two Sf's rushed from her office, this was not going to be pretty.  
  
Reaching the room she tried the handle, locked..taking out her key  
  
she quikly unlocked the door and tried to push it open, with little success. Damn, they must have blocked the door.  
  
After the SFs tried with little success to open the door, Janet, called Teal'c and Daneil, hoping that they   
  
could get in...or at least get them to open the door.  
  
"Doctor Frasier, how can I be of assistance"  
  
"Teal'c, I need you to try and open the door, they've blocked it with something"  
  
"Is that not the room Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are in"  
  
Janet frowned "Yes it is, unfortunatly those bug bites had a more severe effect that I initially thought.  
  
It has thrown their hormones out of whack, their hormone levels are through the roof"  
  
"So Basically their in heat" Daniel chuckled..  
  
Janet shook her head motioning for Teal'c to proceed. Nodding his head He leaned his shoulder into the  
  
door, using all his strength to push open the door, sticking his head through the opening she pushed it the rest  
  
of the way open and stepped inside, Jack lay leaned against the a wall, his watching the door, Sam lie asleep,  
  
her head on his lap.  
  
"Doctor Frasier, I have gained access"  
  
Teal'c moved towards Jack.  
  
"O'Neill...are you alright"  
  
Jack growled, his grip on Sam tightening.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. chapter 2

Teal'c Raised an eyebrow at Colonel O'Neill, halting his approach.  
  
"O'Neill I do not intend to harm you"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Doctor Frasier rushing into the room and frowned at the sight before her, Sam was asleep in Jacks lap,  
  
she was too late. It was obvious by the Colonels behaviour that they were mates.  
  
"Stay back...she's mine" Jack almost yelled at them, panicing, tightening his grip causing Sam to stir,  
  
yawning she wiped the sleep from her eyes, gasping as she saw the crowd of people standing before her,  
  
pushing aside Jacks arms she sat up, her body still pressed closely to his.  
  
"Colonel...I just want to make sure Sam and you are alright...will you come to the infirmary...no one is  
  
going to touch Sam"  
  
"No one touch her...Then yes we'll go with you"  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Janet nodded then slowly left the room waiting for them to follow her. She shuddered at the thought  
  
of what she was going to tell the General, it was obvious what they had done when they had disconnected  
  
the cameras and locked the door.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack rose gently pulling Sam to her feet and putting an arm around her shoulder. Sam didn't seem to mind,  
  
as long as she was with Jack she was okay. Slowly they followed Dr.Frasier from the room.  
  
The walk to the infirmary was interesting, passing airmen watched them with open expressions  
  
of shock, the rumors began to fly. there was already talk about the Colonel and Major, seeing them gripping  
  
each other openely was not helping one bit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
General Hammond had arrived at the quarintine room only to be told of the situation and directed  
  
to the infirmary. How the hell was he going to explain this, two of his best officers had broken regulations,  
  
on base of all places. Alien bugs be dammed, they were liable to be facing a court marshall. If what he   
  
suspected had indeed occured, he was going to need to call the Presedent before things got out of hand..  
  
Storming into the infirmary he was greeted by Dr.Frasier, both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter sat on  
  
an examination bed, sam laying...her head in Jacks Lap. Jack gently stroking her head...no this was not good.  
  
Frowning he looked at the doctor. "Doctor what the Hell is going on"  
  
"Well sir...it seems that there was a more severe side effect to those bug bites they recieved. It seems to have  
  
sent their hormone levels through the roof" She paused before continuing "It seems that they are mates sir,   
  
Colonel O'Neill refuses to allow any other male near Major Carter...they refuse to be spearated. Their symptoms  
  
seem to be similar to that of the virus that we had a few years ago, the one that resulted in everyone turning into   
  
a primal State"  
  
"Can you cure it"  
  
"I'm not sure...I'll need to run some more tests before i can say more"  
  
"Very well...keep me informed"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet Jumped from her chair in her office at the sound of metal crashing and yelling...and...was that...growling?  
  
As she stepped out of her office she found Colonel O'Neill, his hands wrapped around a male orderie's throat,  
  
a tray of medical equimpment scattered across the floor.  
  
"Colonel....whats the problem here"  
  
"He tried to touch Sam"  
  
"Well he shouldn't have...I'm sorry...can you put him down...I'll make sure that he dosen't...he was just trying to   
  
take some blood...what if i do it...would that be okay?"  
  
Jack grunted and released the man, who quickly fled from the room, quietly Janet went and got a fresh tray. Motioning  
  
for both Sam and Jack to sit back down she smiled, preparing the needles to take some blood.  
  
"Colonel...I;m going to take some blood now..from both you and Sam okay?"  
  
He nodded, watching her suspicously, he trusted Janet...she was Sams friend...his friend, she was safe, Sam was safe.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night had settled over the Infirmary, the only light faint and distant. Quietly Jack shook Sam awake,  
  
putting his finger over his lips motioning for her to be quiet.  
  
"Come on...were getting out of here"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Not sure...off base at least"  
  
Sam nodded , then they both rose from the small bed and made their way out of the infirmary. At the door were two guards,   
  
who had little warning before Jack knocked them both out, smashing their heads together, grunting his approval he took Sam's  
  
hand and quickly made his way down the deserted hallway. 


	3. chapter 3

Jack knew he needed to concentrate on getting them out of here but all he could think  
  
about was Sam, the beautiful women now clinging to his hand. With shaking hands  
  
he used his keycard in the elevator taking them up to the surface. They had but one obstacle  
  
left...the guard at the sign out. Silently he stalked up behind him, the poor airmen had  
  
not idea what hit him. Running from the builing they headed into the parking lot towards   
  
Jack;s jeep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
General Hammond sat in the breifing room, his lips pressed tightly together.  
  
"How the hell did they escape?"  
  
"Well sir...they attacked all of the guards..." an airmen stuttered  
  
The remaining two members of SG1 and Janet Fraiser sat around the table, they  
  
really did feel sorry for the poor guy.  
  
"Uh..General...Teal'c and I will go out and look for them...try and bring them back" Docter  
  
Jackson informed the him.  
  
Sighing he gave in. "Very well...you'll have 24 hours before i have to make an official investigation"  
  
Nodding he grabbed Teal'c and rushed out of the breifing room.  
  
"Doctor have you come up with an antidote yet"  
  
"Almost sir..i should have one in another couple of hours"  
  
"Good..dismissed"  
  
Now alone in the breifing room George curled his fingers into a fist, this was Not good.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pushing open the door to his house Jack and Sam stepped inside, they just needed  
  
to be alone..so he could protect her better. Grinning he wrapped his arms around her  
  
slender waist, she in turn wrapped her own arms around him their lips finding each other.  
  
Without saying a word they moved towards the bedroom, the kiss deepening, becoming  
  
hungrier. Pulling off their shirts, jack kissed her breast running his tongue across the  
  
soft skin. Moving onto the bed, their bodies entangled-  
  
"Sam I love you" He said breathlessly  
  
"Love you too Jack"  
  
He loved the way she said his name, grinning he increased the pace, ignoring her moans.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Daneil and Teal'c pulled into O'Neills driveway, they hadn't been answering the phone   
  
but it was a good place to start looking, and Jacks jeep being in the driveway was a good  
  
sign. Moving swifty to the door he knocked rather loudly, after getting no answer he took  
  
out his key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside he quickly began scanning each room for them,  
  
lastly coming to the bedroom..pushing open the door he stepped inside. Almost wishing he hadn't  
  
At least he had found them, although they were naked in bed, their arms entangled. Jack woke,  
  
and immediatly began pulling on his boxer, a low gutteral growel escaping his lips. Daniel quickly  
  
raised his hands in a peace offering.  
  
"It's okay Jack...everyone was worried when you ran off...i won't touch Sam i promise"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Closing the bedroom door he gave the couple time to get dressed. Pulling out his cellphone  
  
he punched in General Hammonds number.  
  
"Hammond"  
  
"uh..hey sir..it's me..i found them...at Jacks.."  
  
"Do you need me to send some officers to help bring them back"  
  
"Un no sir i think we can manage...we'll be there as soon as we can"  
  
"Very well, good luck son"  
  
Luck..that was something they deifinatley needed, convincing them to come back to base was  
  
not going to be easy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. chapter 4

It had taken a couple of hours to covince Jack and Sam to return to  
  
base, they had sat quietly in the back seat of Daniels car, their arms  
  
wrapped around each other. They were going to have to keep a close   
  
eye on them, there was no telling when they would make a break for it,  
  
all the military regulations were now thrown out the window. How much  
  
would they remember, it was going to be ackward after all of this was done  
  
and over with, Daniel thought as they passed through the SGC hallways and   
  
towards the infirmary. All of the nurses had been informed not to try and touch Sam  
  
unless they had Jacks permission.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There you two are!...did you enjoy your trip?"  
  
Jack grunted at the Doctors cheerful tone, he was not in the mood. All he   
  
wanted to do was be alone with Sam, but he had promised they would   
  
come back and submit to the Doctors watchful eye  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam sat beside Jack on a medical bed, her head resting on his shoulder, her  
  
leg casually draped over his. There was nothing more she wanted to do then  
  
escape from here again, maybe go back to her place this time...or a motel..maybe  
  
they wouldn't track them there. she didn't lift her head as Janet came towards them,  
  
two needles in hand.  
  
"Alright..not i've come up with an antidote..hold still it won't hurt a bit..Colonel I'm  
  
going to inject you first then Sam okay?"  
  
Nodding they remained still Janet rolled up first Jacks sleeve then Sams.  
  
Laying back in the bed, they closed their eyes...suddenly overwhelmingly tired.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet rubbed her weary hands over her face, praying that the antidote worked.  
  
Even if it did there were going to be consequences...there was no doubt they had slept  
  
together...multiple times according to what Dr.Jackson had told her.   
  
It was not going to be easy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. chapter 5

Jack was the first one to wake, he felt the familiar presence of blonde head on his chest. Rubbing the sleep from  
  
his eyes he looked around. They seemed to be in the infirmary, ouch..did his head ever hurt. Whatever the doc had  
  
injected them with must have been powerful. Looking around the dimly lit Infirmary she smiled. Alone at last. His hand  
  
gently caressed Sam's cheek, running a soft trail down her soft skin.  
  
Sam opened her eyes as Jack's hand trailed down her cheek. She smiled and looked up at him, lifting her head  
  
from his chest. The pounding in her head quickly faded as she sat up, her eyes scanning the infirmary. Her mind felt less  
  
cloudy, she felt in more control of herself. Janet must have come through with an antidote, she thought to herself. As if  
  
on cue Janet's heels clicked down the hallway, allerting them to her presence even before she poked her head in the  
  
door.  
  
"How are you two feeling this morning?"  
  
"Good, Except for this dammed headache" Colonel O'Neill rubbed his head, removing her hand from Sam's  
  
thigh.  
  
"Do you remember what happened Sir?"  
  
Now here was the million dollar questions. Did he tell the truth, admit that he remembered sleeping with Sam,  
  
remembered engaging in a court marshallable offence, or did he play dumb. Pretend like the whole thing never  
  
happened. No, truth was probably the best option. Besides, he didn't want to give up their relationship, though based  
  
some alien bug bite. The underlying feelings were still there. They had gone to far now to simply pretend like it never  
  
happened. Sighing he took one look at Carter, who was probably..hopefully thinking along the same lines. He nodded  
  
to the Dr.Frasier.  
  
"Sam, do you remember as well?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath before nodding her head. It was almost too much to actually say it out loud. To admit  
  
that under all those hormones they had known what they were doing. Sure the urge was unbelievably strong, but they  
  
probably could have somewhat fought it. Part of them, part of her didn't want to fight it. It was finally an excuse, a time  
  
for them to move foreward with their feelings. 


End file.
